


Just reading

by Bebec



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Books, F/M, Humor, Investigations, Kamasutra, Le collectif Noname challenge avril 2018, Murder, Reading, Season/Series 03, Sexual Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebec/pseuds/Bebec
Summary: Kamasutra… Les aphorismes du désir. Difficile de ne pas trouver un quelconque lien avec un certain consultant spécialiste du désir, n’est-ce-pas ? OS [Challenge Collectif Noname – Avril 2018]French original version (translation will come soon)





	Just reading

**Author's Note:**

> Notes auteur :   
> ________________  
> Salut tout le monde !   
> Eh oui, un autre challenge du Collectif Noname de ce mois-ci qui m’a inspiré un petit OS sans aucune prétention. Il n’est pas bien long, mais j’espère qu’il restera agréable à lire.   
> Le thème de ce second challenge : « Et si votre personnage était au milieu des livres ou en train de lire ? »  
> D’où le lien dans mon esprit ; Lucifer et… Kamasutra ^^
> 
> Défi de l’auteur :   
> ________________  
> Quel(s) est(sont) le(s) livre(s) qui vous a(ont) marqué dans votre vie de lecteur ?   
> Sans hésiter,   
> Harry Potter, Outlander et Angélique.

**JUST READING**

Chloé laissa son regard dériver sur les rangées de livres devant elle. Tous rangés par ordre alphabétique dans l’attente d’une envie qui ne suivait en rien l’ordre méticuleux de leur classement. Une envie, une curiosité qui les sortirait de leur monotonie poussiéreuse et bien rangée pour quelques temps.

Le temps d’être découverts, jugés et à nouveau délaissés au profit d’une nouvelle envie. D’une toute autre curiosité.

L’inspectrice s’approcha de l’étagère, détaillant la couverture en cuir d’un livre perdu dans la masse de tous les autres. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu’elle avait emprunté un livre à la bibliothèque ; non pas qu’elle n’ait pas eu de nombreuses occasions de le faire depuis…. Eh bien, depuis quelques années déjà. Même avant cela, ce genre d’endroit n’avait jamais été sa tasse de thé.

Elle aimait lire, bien sûr.

L’idée d’emprunt ne lui plaisait pas, tout simplement. Elle n’aimait pas cette impression d’ _ultimatum_ ; cette urgence dans une lecture qui aurait dû être empreinte de plaisir et de rêveries plus ou moins innocentes.

Elle préférait prendre son temps.

— Eh ben… C’est vraiment moche comme mort, dit Daniel à ses côtés en secouant doucement la tête.

— Parce que tu connais une _belle_ façon de mourir ? le taquina gentiment Chloé en se retournant vers le corps.

— Il y en toujours de plus belles qu’être écrasée sous une montagne de livres…

Ella, qui prenait quelques clichés de la victime – Janet Timpson ; bibliothécaire adjointe – dont le corps était à peine visible sous l’immense armoire métallique lui étant tombée dessus, se redressa après une dernière photographie et tendit son appareil à l’un de ses assistants.

— C’est tellement triste de mourir ainsi, mais ce n’est pas le cas de notre victime, intervint-elle en secouant doucement la tête de dépit.

— Ah non ? s’étonna Chloé en approchant du corps enseveli sous les livres de l’armoire.

— _Nope !_ C’est ce qu’on pourrait croire compte tenu de la taille de l’armoire et son poids conséquent, mais c’est justement là que ça coince ! Regardez…

Chloé et Daniel se penchèrent vers le corps tandis qu’Ella s’accroupissait à hauteur de la taille de la défunte Janet, écartant un livre ou deux avant de remonter un pan de son T-shirt noir.

— Vous voyez ça ?

— Il n’y a rien, Ella, cru bon de spécifier Daniel en dévisageant la jeune légiste.

— _Exactement !_ s’exclama cette dernière. Avec une telle masse qui lui ai tombé dessus d’un coup, elle aurait dû avoir de nombreux hématomes sur l’ensemble du corps. J’ai vérifié ; Janet n’a eu qu’un méchant coup au niveau du crâne ; là où le coin de l’armoire l’aurait supposément atteinte, et en est morte. Ou pas. Ce qui veut dire-…

— Qu’elle était déjà morte avant d’être ensevelie sous ces livres, conclut l’inspectrice, Ella claquant triomphalement des doigts à l’entente de sa brillante déduction.

— Un point pour Chloé Decker, l’héroïne du crime ! la félicita celle-ci en se relevant.

— L’hypothèse la plus probable c’est que quelqu’un l’ait agressé et ait tenté de camoufler ça en accident, poursuivit la jeune femme en réfléchissant tout haut. Qui a appelé les secours ? demanda-t-elle à Daniel qui consulta ses notes dans son calepin.

— Le gardien ; il venait faire l’ouverture de la bibliothéque quand il l’a trouvé.  

— OK, je vais aller lui poser quelques questions avec Lucifer. Lucifer, vou-…

Elle se tut en ne voyant nulle part son partenaire, regardant alors tout autour d’elle.

— Où est-ce qu-… ?

Apercevant sa silhouette au coin d’une rangée de livres à l’autre bout de la pièce et donc du corps, l’inspectrice contourna sans un mot la scène de crime. Lui tournant le dos, Lucifer ne remarqua pas de suite sa présence et continua à ricaner bêtement en tournant les pages du livre qu’il avait en main et qui semblait bien plus intéressant que l’enquête en cours.

— Lucifer, vous faites quoi ?

Il se retourna alors, un sourire persistant sur ses lèvres.

— Ah, Inspectrice ! Regardez ce que j’ai trouvé !

— Quelque chose d’utile à l’enquête ?

— Quoi ? Ah oui, l’enquête… Non, pas vraiment, mais ça reste très intéressant, affirma son partenaire sans se départir de son sourire quand celui de la jeune femme ne semblait pas vouloir réapparaître.

— J’en suis persuadée… marmonna-t-elle.

— Je ne pensais pas que les bibliothèques modernes conservaient ce type d’ouvrages ; ces établissements remontent assurément dans mon estime ! continua-t-il, imperturbable, pas même par l’agacement palpable de Chloé.

— Formidable… Et si nous allions résoudre ce meurtre ?

— Il est déjà résolu, Inspectrice ! Une armoire meurtrière qui gagne un à zéro sur la bibliothécaire rabougrie amoureuse de son chat… Vraiment, je suis flatté, s’extasia-t-il en parcourant une fois encore le livre qu’il avait en main.

— _Flatté ?_ répéta-t-elle, intriguée malgré elle.

— Mmmhhh… Être ainsi représenté dans la culture littéraire, ça me change de la Bible, vous savez !

— Mais qu’est-ce que vous racontez ?! s’énerva Chloé en lui prenant le livre des mains. Le… Kamasutra ? _Vraiment_ , Lucifer ? Et quel est le rapport avec vous ? Vous allez me dire que vos parents étaient indiens ou que sais-je encore ?

— Ils ne sont pas indiens, mais _divins,_ Inspectrice, répliqua Lucifer en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Et le rapport avec ce livre est que j’en suis l’auteur, si vous tenez tant à le savoir.

— Vous ?

— Enfin… Pas l’auteur à strictement parler. Vatsy’ écrivait et moi je me contentais juste de le _conseiller_. Les plaisirs charnels, ça me connaît, Inspectrice. Il avait un don pour les mots… Et les illustrations sont magnifiques !

— Vous… Vous auriez conseillé _Vat-machin-truc_ au sixième siècle ? répéta Chloé en dévisageant son partenaire.

— Eh bien, oui ! Ça faisait des siècles que je n’étais pas venu me promener sur Terre, alors… J’ai trouvé de quoi m’occuper. Sa femme avait un corps sublime, ajouta-t-il sur une note plus rêveuse.

— Quoi ?

— Vous pensez bien que _Vatsy_ avait besoin de modèles pour les images et comprendre en profondeur mon enseignement inestimable sur la question !  Vous devriez lire la partie sur _le cheval_ _infernal_ … Quelle page est-ce encore ?

Il se mit alors à chercher avec assiduité le passage en question sous le regard noir de la jeune femme.

— _OK !_ s’exclama Chloé, excédée. Lucifer… Il y a une bibliothécaire assassinée juste devant vous et qui aimerait sans doute que l’on retrouve la personne responsable ; vous pourriez vous concentrer sur autre chose que vous-même ne serait-ce qu’une minute ?

Son partenaire soupira doucement et regarda le corps par-dessus son épaule, déclarant alors avec sérieux :

— Je suis certaine qu’elle aurait également voulu connaître la position du _cheval infernal,_ Inspectrice. Mais soit… Après vous.

— Parfait.

Satisfaite, l’inspectrice fourra le livre historiquement _pornographique_ dans les mains de son partenaire, s’éloignant ensuite vers la sortie.

— Rangez ce livre où vous l’avez trouvé et rejoignez-moi dehors ; on a un témoin à interroger.

— Mais-… C’est un gâchis éhonté de laisser pareil savoir – **_mon_** savoir - prendre la poussière ici, Inspectrice ! s’offusqua le diable dans son dos.

— J’essaierai de vivre avec cet horrible poids sur la conscience… **_Venez !_**

 

**-xXx-**

 

Chloé feuilleta rapidement le dossier contenant les analyses du laboratoire en revenant vers son bureau. Elle prit garde de ne bousculer personne sur son passage, ainsi absorbée par sa lecture.

Ella avait raison, bien évidemment.

La mort de Janet n’était aucunement accidentelle ; les tests complémentaires aux observations avisées de la jeune légiste réfutaient cette possibilité. Il s’agissait d’un homicide. Et même d’un _classique_  ; l’éternelle bagarre qui avait sans doute mal tourné ; d’après la peau trouvée sous les ongles de la victime. L’habituel choc à la tête provoqué par un objet contondant. Objet introuvable sur la scène de crime.

Le ou la meurtrière avait de la suite dans les idées pour maquiller le meurtre en accident et récupérer l’arme du crime avant de quitter précipitamment les lieux à l’arrivée du gardien, la mort ne remontant qu’à dix minutes à peine lorsque ce dernier avait découvert la pauvre madame Timpson sans vie. Il y avait peut-être des empreintes dans la pièce qu’ils pouvaient exploiter, mais Ella avait besoin de davantage de temps pour éclaircir ce point ; tout comme pour définir à qui appartenait cette peau sous les ongles de la défunte.

Tout était toujours question de patience et de persévérance dans ce métier. Attendre le détail qui reliait tous les autres éléments, la phrase qui menait à une toute nouvelle piste, l’indice qui pointait dans la bonne direction…

Fermant le dossier, l’inspectrice contourna son bureau pour consulter d’autres informations sur son ordinateur.

— Qu’avez-vous prévu pour la suite des festivités, Inspectrice ? lui demanda Lucifer qui revenait de la machine à café, versant comme à son habitude une généreuse dose de whisky dans sa tasse.

— Lucifer… Vous vous rappelez ce que je vous ai dit à propos de l’alcool au commissariat ?

— Partager avec les autres ? essaya-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

La jeune femme s’assit à son bureau en posant le dossier sur le coin de celui-ci, levant les yeux au ciel et poussant un long soupir, dépitée.

— Laissez tomber… marmonna-t-elle en se concentrant sur son écran.

Sirotant son espresso _triple whisky_ , son partenaire contourna le bureau et se pencha par-dessus son épaule, Chloé feignant difficilement de ne pas noter sa présence à ses côtés.

— Que cherchons-nous ? lui demanda-t-il.

— La liste de tous les stagiaires et employés de l’établissement présent aux alentours de l’heure du décès de notre victime. Tout le monde est obligé de pointer pour entrer dans le bâtiment d’après le gardien… Ça va réduire le nombre de personnes à interroger en attendant le reste des résultats du labo.

— Il ne peut pas y avoir tant de personnes que cela qui s’enferme volontairement dans un lieu pareil, Inspectrice ! C’est une bibliothèque de quartier, pas le Lux !

Fouillant dans les fichiers, Chloé entra les données voulues et se permit de contredire Lucifer :

— Il faut croire que la lecture est aussi tentante qu’un mojito de nos jours. Quinze suspects potentiels…

— Le monde ne tourne vraiment pas rond, déclara Lucifer en vidant sa tasse.

Elle imprima le document et lut les premiers noms sur la liste en se relevant.

— Carole Shapman ; c’est une stagiaire. Je crois que le gardien l’a vu se disputer avec la victime la veille. On devrait-…

Le dossier de son siège buta contre le coin de son bureau et fit tomber le dossier sur le sol, de nombreuses feuilles volant dans tous les sens. Se penchant pour ramasser ce désordre, Chloé s’arrêta en plein mouvement lorsqu’elle aperçut un livre sur son bureau ; caché jusqu’alors par ses dossiers maintenant à terre. Elle prit le livre en main et leva les yeux au ciel presque immédiatement après en reconnaissant l’entête de couverture.

— Lucifer, qu’est-ce que ce livre fait sur mon bureau ? accusa-t-elle ce dernier en se tournant vers lui.

— Eh bien, vous sembliez intéressée par son contenu, alors… Je l’ai emprunté, se défendit Lucifer en haussant vaguement les épaules.

— Emprunté, hein ?

— Eh bien, oui, Inspectrice. C’est une bibliothèque, non ?

— Bien sûr. Donc… supposa la jeune femme en faisant mine d’ouvrir le livre, son regard rivé sur son partenaire. Si j’ouvre ce livre, je trouverai une preuve irréfutable et légale de cet emprunt, n’est-ce-pas ?

Mal à l’aise, Lucifer lui prit le livre des mains.

— Vous vous inquiétez trop pour toutes ces tâches administratives inutiles, Inspectrice…

— Donc vous l’avez volé, en conclut la jeune femme en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

— _Emprunté_  !

— Peu importe… Pourquoi ? l’interrogea-t-elle.

— Je vous l’ai dit ; vous sembliez plus qu’intéressée par son contenu et ça mettrait assurément du piment dans votre vie privée. Il ne faut pas être fin limier pour deviner l’aspect soporifique de vos rapports au lit avec l’inspecteur _Crétin_ à l’époque où vous étiez encore ensemble… Encore heureux que pareille individu sache marcher droit !

Chloé ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, se retenant tant bien que mal de frapper Lucifer et de lui faire avaler chaque page salace du livre qu’il avait en main. Rouvrant les yeux, elle pointa un doigt en sa direction.

— OK… Premièrement, ma vie privée ne concerne que moi, Lucifer. Et deuxièmement, Dan et moi savions parfaitement comment nous amuser au l-… _Uhg !_ Pourquoi est-ce que j’essaie de me justifier auprès de _vous_  ? s’agaça l’inspectrice en secouant la tête.

— Aucune idée. À vous de me le dire, Inspectrice, insinua son partenaire avec son habituel sourire en coin.

— Nous allons interroger nos témoins et **_vous_** … vous irez ensuite remettre ce livre où vous l’avez trouvé, c’est clair ? Je ne veux plus en entendre parler !

— Mais vous n’avez rien à _entendre_ , Inspectrice, répliqua Lucifer en la suivant vers la salle d’interrogatoire. Vous avez tout à _lire_  ! Quoiqu’il faille bien admettre que la lecture de mes prouesses entraîne forcément quelques expressions son-…

Chloé fut prise d’une forte envie de se boucher les oreilles tout le long du chemin qui les mènerait vers leur potentiel suspect à interroger… Ou d’enfoncer ce maudit livre dans le gosier du diable qui la suivait de près.

 

**-xXx-**

 

Jetant un coup d’œil à sa montre, Chloé pesta qu’il fût aussi tard.

 Elle n’avait guère vu le temps passer depuis la dernière confrontation avec Carole Shapman dans la salle d’interrogatoire, occupée depuis lors à clôturer le dossier d’enquête, Lucifer disparaissant toujours mystérieusement lorsqu’elle énonçait _leur_ responsabilité administrative.

Penser à son partenaire ramena un léger sourire sur son visage fatigué. Aussi insupportable qu’il puisse être à longueur de temps, c’était une fois encore sa particularité à creuser involontairement tout autre sujet n’ayant aucun lien avec l’enquête qui avait permis d’élucider cette affaire. Obnubilé comme il l’était par le Kamasutra et sa discutable implication dans sa rédaction, il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de partager son contenu avec chaque personne interrogée tout au long de la journée.

Lorsqu’était finalement venu le tour de Carole, Lucifer avait mis l’accent sur les capacités charnelles évidentes de la jeune femme compte tenu de son allure. Il n’avait pas fallu plus de trois minutes de commentaires suggestifs de sa part pour pousser la jeune femme à tout avouer, persuadée que les deux partenaires savaient déjà tout de son aventure avec le patron de la bibliothéque. Janet ayant tout découvert, elle avait menacé la stagiaire de tout révéler et briser ainsi son avenir et sa réputation. Quelques mots plus haut que les autres, une bousculade et tout avait très vite basculé.

Secouant toujours la tête en y repensant, Chloé se dirigea vers son bureau, pressée de rentrer chez elle et passer un peu de temps avec sa fille.

Alors qu’elle se penchait pour récupérer son sac sur le sol, son regard fut attiré par un détail. Elle fronça les sourcils et prit le livre posé bien en évidence devant son ordinateur. Un enveloppe blanche cartonnée était glissée au milieu des pages. L’inspectrice ouvrit le recueil indien, se demandant à quel moment Lucifer l’avait laissé là sans qu’elle ne s’en rende compte.

Elle lut le titre en haut de la page ; le cheval infernal.

_« Évidemment… »_

Elle ouvrit ensuite l’enveloppe, curieuse d’en découvrir son contenu. Chloé reconnut immédiatement l’écriture de Lucifer.

**_« Chère Inspectrice,_ **

**_Comme vous pouvez le constater par ce modeste ticket d’emprunt glissé également dans l’enveloppe ; vous n’avez plus aucune raison de refuser ce voyage littéraire proposé par votre humble serviteur._ **

**_Laissez-vous tenter par cette douce curiosité et n’hésitez pas, bien évidemment, à me poser des questions si quelques passages vous paraissent pour le moins… invraisemblables._ **

**_Mais n’oubliez pas ; Le diable ne ment jamais._ **

**_Votre diabolique partenaire,_ **

**_Lucifer_ **

**_Post-scriptum : le cheval infernal est un excellent point de départ pour cette chevauchée charnelle. »_ **

Chloé rit doucement et replaça la note dans l’enveloppe, reposant celle-ci ainsi que le livre sur son bureau. Récupérant ses affaires et son sac, elle s’éloigna de quelques pas.

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, fourrant rapidement le livre dans son sac avant de se diriger vers l’escalier, les joues rouges.

Il n’y avait rien de mal à feuilleter rapidement son contenu, après tout.

C’était juste… de la _curiosité_.

De la curiosité, rien de plus.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Notes d’auteur :   
> _______________  
> Voilà ! Rien de très compliqué et tout de léger, surtout après ce nouvel épisode incroyablement dark et tragique. J’espère comme toujours que vous avez passé un bon moment à lire ces quelques lignes. Je sature un peu côté écriture depuis hier ; j’arrête pas d’écrire depuis des semaines et je commence à un peu bloquer sur mes textes.  
> Je vais donc souffler un peu avant de reprendre là où j’en étais ou bien aller là où j’ai envie ^^  
> À la prochaine !


End file.
